memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Teacher
A teacher or educator was an academic in a predefined subject or skill. In Earth's Italian language, the term was translated as "maestro" ( , et al.); in the Risan language, the term was translated as "preemari". ( ) Sometime before 2152, one of 's teachers falsely accused him of stealing a pencil from her desk. ( ) Klingon advocate was encouraged by his parents to take up the law, rather than to become a soldier. His parents, too, took up a professional role in Klingon society, as his father was a teacher and his mother was a biologist at the university. ( ) Hudak was an Antaran teacher in xenomythology who was doing research on when a xenophobic group overthrew the government in early 2153. ( ) Bethany was a one-quarter Skagaran teacher who instructed primary school students. She instructed Humans during the day, and illegally instructed Skagarans at night. Bethany's teaching of her students involved having them use slats. In late 2153, after arrived at her planet, the Human inhabitants of the planet started to become more accepting of other cultures, and Bethany thereafter began to openly teach Skagarans, and Humans. ( ) In 2154, considering what to do with his life after the death of his son Quinn, Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter, thought about becoming a teacher. ( ) Amanda Grayson, wife of Ambassador Sarek and mother of Starfleet officer Spock, was a teacher. ( ) When Lieutenant James T. Kirk taught a class at Starfleet Academy, he was known for being a tough instructor. Gary Mitchell recalled being told by upperclassmen to watch out for him. ( ) In a classroom on Earth Two in 2266, a boy Only pretended to be a teacher, as a game, while surrounded by other Only children. However, one of them, Jahn, had to advise him on how a teacher would talk. When Jahn asked what a teacher would typically say, the other boy replied, "Study, study, study! Or bonk, bonk, bad kid." Although the boy at one point claimed he was a policeman, Jahn reminded him he was meant to be a teacher, to which the role-playing boy declared he had two jobs. Soon thereafter, Space Central arranged to send teachers and advisers to look after the children. ( ) Miss Gladstone was assigned to the primary school aboard the in 2365, when Ian Troi was admitted. ( ) In 2366, Lieutenant was the teacher of the ship's school on board the Enterprise, when Data tried to enroll Lal. ( ) In 2368, Miss was the teacher of the Enterprise s primary school. ( ) After arriving on space station Deep Space 9, Keiko O'Brien started a school and became the teacher there, schooling some station children, including some Bajorans, Nog, and Jake Sisko. ( ) Later in 2369, her husband, Miles O'Brien, acted as a substitute teacher for the class. ( ) In an illusion created for William T. Riker that set him in 2383, Greenburg was the teacher aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Sometime during the 24th century, Talur was a teacher and scientist on Barkon IV. ( ) Prior to the phage, Vidiians were known as educators and explorers. ( ) See also * Instructor ** Dance instructor * Principal * Professor * Tutor External link * de:Lehrer Category:Education occupations